


【川博】少女情怀

by wnssr



Category: Boruto: Naruto Next Generations, Naruto, 博人传 - Fandom, 火影忍者
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-26
Updated: 2020-11-26
Packaged: 2021-03-10 01:13:30
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,677
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27725314
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wnssr/pseuds/wnssr
Summary: “挺可爱的”
Relationships: 川木/博人
Kudos: 1





	【川博】少女情怀

**Author's Note:**

> 女装博人，年龄操作，川木20，博人14，坑，不填

“噗——”川木一口水喷出来。

“可恶！川木我今天就要揍死你！”博人张牙舞爪的朝着川木扑过去，奈何鞋跟太高，刚一站起来就摔了。

“好疼！”博人哭丧着脸，却还不忘瞪着川木。

“哥哥你不要乱动啦！还没穿好呢。”

“我不要穿这个！”

“不行啊哥哥，这不是任务吗？”

“那为什么要穿这么多啊！还有这些蝴蝶结又是什么啊！”博人开始扯自己的假发——由向日葵精心卷烫。

向日葵停下动作，定定的望着博人：“哥哥，这些都是向日葵做了很久的呢。”

“……”

博人拿自己的妹妹从来没有办法，向日葵也吃准了他这一点，继续美滋滋的给博人打扮。

“可恶……为什么不是你扮成女生！”博人抄起一个蝴蝶结就往川木脸上砸，却被川木弹回。

向日葵认真说道：“哥哥，川木哥哥他满脸都写着‘我是个男的’。”

川木哼了一声：“垃圾食品吃太多了，矮子。”

“啊！！！！我杀了你！！！”

厨房里传来鸣人的呵斥：“家里不准打架！”

川木一边喝水一边透过指缝看博人，对方由于羞耻而涨得通红的脸看起来尤其可爱。

是的，博人不咋咋呼呼的时候，单纯就是个稚嫩又可爱的小孩。他自幼生活优渥，没吃过什么苦，先前做过一次和解之印，深切感受到与自己相比，博人根本就是养在“深闺”的“小女儿”。川木的手掌里全是老茧和伤疤，而博人的手又小又软，即使有茧子也是软软一片；手腕比同龄人都要细，手臂内侧的皮肤也娇娇嫩嫩，看得川木心里痒痒的。

川木不太明白这种感觉，但他确信这不是讨厌的情绪。

“大功告成！”向日葵笑得开心极了。

“可恶啊……”眼泪直打转，博人才十几岁，哪受过这种“羞辱”……何况还是在川木面前。

“看什么看！”见川木一直盯着自己，博人炸毛了，“再看我就揍你！”

“为什么不能看？穿成这样不就是给人看的么。”

博人叫道：“那也不是给你看的！”

“说过多少次了，不要吵架！”鸣人端着水果从厨房出来了。今天是难得的假期，雏田回宗家处理点事，家里四人也热闹得很。

“是什么任务来着？”鸣人见儿子穿着小裙子戴着假发，倒也乐呵呵的。

“抓一个大名…”博人趴在桌子上，不想看任何人。

“别那么丧气嘛！说起来，我以前也做过类似的任务……”

“真的吗！爸爸也做过这种丢人的事？”博人瞬间恢复过来，连川木的眼睛都闪过一丝亮光。

“你这小子说什么呢！执行任务怎么能说是丢人！”鸣人给了博人一个爆栗，转而对川木道，“这次任务你也去吧，感受一下忍者生活。”说着，鸣人悄悄眨眨眼睛。

“什么！臭老爸你怎么擅自做决定！我不要！他去我就不去！”

鸣人哈哈大笑起来：“反驳无效！”

“老爸！”

两人又打闹起来；川木仍在喝水。

「嗯，那就去体验一次吧。」

///

“为什么只有你！佐良娜和巳月他们呢？”

“原因，你知道的吧。”说着，川木抬起手，露出那个印记，“我并不安全。”

川木说的云淡风轻，博人听着倒有些不是滋味，但也只是说：“老爸还真是关心你……”

川木突然走近博人，还没等博人反应过来，他用力拽了一下博人的裙子。

“？！？！？！”博人跳出几米开外，震惊大吼道：“你干什么！你是变态吗？！”

“你裙子拉得太高了，还有，你我都是男的，我怎么就变态了？”

博人低下头，果然发现裙子不知何时被卷到了大腿根处，差点就要露出安全裤了。

「为什么要挑这么短的……」博人欲哭无泪。

博人的腿很长很直，白丝袜勾勒出流畅的线条，线条尾端藏进层层叠叠的蕾丝里，藏进那个川木看不见的地方。再往上就是腰了，束得很紧，单手就能揽住；一字肩上衣露出半边精致的蝴蝶骨——博人正背对着川木扯裙子——肩膀圆润，像打磨而成的、光滑的、没有棱角的宝石。皮肤是健康的奶白色，阳光透过树叶洒在他的肩头，反射出耀眼又温柔的光。

博人站了许久，突然低声：“喂，你过来一下。”

“嗯？”

“叫你过来你就过来！”

川木走上前去，清冽的花香味悠悠窜入鼻腔。

“我……”

“我的……扣子……好像…断了………”博人的声音越来越低，川木几乎听不清楚。

“你说什么？”

“我说！扣子！断了！”

“然后呢？”

“我够不到！所以要你帮我重新扣上！”

“噢。”

川木的手碰到博人后背的那一刻，博人整个身子都僵了。

「这家伙，故意的吗，怎么慢吞吞的……」

川木摸了很久才摸到隐形扣子，但是扣了半天也弄不上，他被搞得有些不耐烦了，下意识就把博人的衣服掀起来。

“你又干什么？！”

“别乱动，”博人哪里经得住川木的手劲，他单手不需用力就能摁住博人半个身子，“我扣不上。”

“你……！”

川木的手滑过博人纤瘦的脊背，皮肤相触的感觉让两人都忍不住轻颤了一下，尤其是博人，半截身子突然暴露在微凉的空气里，川木的手掌却是滚热的——一种泡在硫磺温泉里的错觉从血管里奔涌出来，博人感觉自己变得奇怪了，又一种陌生的高温慢条斯理的燃烧起来，温吞又磨人；他的身体开始变烫了。

“你……好了没有……”

“快了。”

“快一点啊……！”

川木比博人高很多，从他这个角度可以清楚看见博人的脖子肉眼可见的变红，耳朵也红得异常，他现在几乎是一颗熟透的樱桃了。

「这家伙…怎么回事……」

见博人反应这么“大”，川木心里也有些怪怪的，结果不小心走了神，扣子从手里滑了出去，狠狠弹在博人背上。

“啊！！！”博人疼得跳了起来，“川木！你又搞什么鬼！”

“抱歉，但是，还没好。”

“哼！不需要了！我自己弄！”

tbc.


End file.
